Find Lacy
by Jewelbaby
Summary: Here it is. Sequel to Finding Family. The Dukes meet not only Lacy but Mike and some hunting buddies. And Jennifer meets Jud.
1. Chapter 1

**Balladeer: This here is Hazzard county. Where people knows everyone. The farm that we see is the Duke farm. Those two boys that are under the hood is Bo and Luke Duke they're cousins. The girl hanging clothes on the line that they're is Daisy their other cousin. And the man milking the goat that's Jesse Dukes the patriarch of the family. Now the Dukes may look like a loving family but trouble follows them like a dog on a leash.**

**DUKE FARM**

Bo was fixing the break line on the General while Luke was working on the carburetor. When he looked up he seen a brown car pull up. The guy got out and walked over. Luke had to take a double take it was none other than his younger brother Jud Cane. "Well as I live and Breath. Jud what are you doing in Hazzard?" Luke asked walking over and hugging Jud.

"Came to see my older brother what else." He said.

"Hey Jud." Daisy said hugging him.

"Hey Gorgeous." He said kissing on the cheek.

"Jud it's good to see you." Bo said shaking his hand.

"Good to see you guys as well." He said.

"Well let's go inside I think Daisy has a crab apple pie." Jesse said. Everyone moved inside and sat down around the table.

"So other than seeing Luke and Family what brings you to Hazzard?" Bo asked.

"Well I thought about introducing you to someone. She's real special to me. She even has a kid." Jud said.

"Wow what's her and the kid's name?" Daisy asked.

"Well her name is Sarabeth and the child's name is Lacy." Jud said.

"Sure we would love to meet em." Luke said smiling uneasily.

**Balladeer: Meanwhile in a town called Clayburn Mike Newman and Jennifer Macy Luke and Jud's younger sister that is. Were searching High and Low for Jennifer's 3 year old daughter Lacy. The girl that Jud thinks is Sarabeth's daughter.**

**CLAYBURN -JENNIFER'S HOUSE**

It had been 4 days since Jennifer had seen her daughter. She couldn't fathom anything happening to her. "Jenni you gotta eat something." Mike said placing a bowl of Jell-O in front of her.

"Not hungry. I want my baby back." Jennifer said crying.

Mike pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly. 'I know you do. And we'll find her." He said.

Jackie Mike's 10 year old daughter came and sat with Jennifer and smiled. "Aunt Jenni I know that Lacy is fine." Jackie said.

"Oh Jackie I hope you're right kiddo. I hope you're right." Jennifer said burying her face in Jackie's hair.

**Balladeer: Sometimes I wonder what kinda of Luck people connected to the Duke's have if it weren't for bad luck.**

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Balladeer: Now keep in mind that the Dukes haven't actually seen Lacy before. Now today the group will meet her and Sarabeth. Jennifer' adoptive sister. Jud has no clue about his younger sister.**

**DUKE FARM**

Jud pulled up in the Duke's driveway. Sarabeth was sitting beside him. "Ok let's go." Jud said getting out.

Luke who had been under Daisy's jeep rolled out and smiled at them. "Hey everyone they're here." He called. Bo came out from inside the barn along with Jesse. Daisy came out of the house.

"Guys this here is Sarabeth. This is Daisy Bo Jesse and my big brother Luke." Jud said smiling.

"Nice to meet you all. The little girl crying in the car is Lacy." Sarabeth said.

"Mind if I go and see if I can cheer her up?" Daisy asked.

Sarabeth nodded. "Sure." She said smiling.

**Balladeer: Now this is where it's gonna get good folks. Daisy is bound to remember the picture Jennifer showed em.**

Daisy squatted down in front of the car door and smiled. 'Hi Sugar my name is Daisy. What's your name?" She asked.

The little girl looked exactly like Luke in the face. "L lacy. Can you help me?" She asked.

"Sure can sweet heart. What's the problem." Daisy asked.

"She's not my mommy." Lacy said.

"She's not?" Daisy asked.

"No. My mommy is in Forida." Lacy said.

Daisy smirked. 'Well let's go and you can meet my cousins." Daisy said.

"K." Lacy said taking her hand.

"Could you carry me. My mommy don't want my socks dirty." Lacy said. Daisy picked her up and carried her over to the others.

"Who's the cute little girl you got there Daisy?" Bo asked.

"This is Lacy." Daisy said. Sarabeth looked at Lacy with pure hatred in her eyes.

"Well why don't we all go inside." Uncles Jesse said. Sarabeth snatched Lacy fro Daisy making Lacy scream in pain.

"Daisy you coming?" Bo asked noticing she wasn't with the others.

"Who does that little girl look like?" Daisy asked.

"Lacy? I don't. Like any other little girl." Bo said.

"K." Daisy said walking in with Bo.

**Balladeer: Now who could miss those signs. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Balladeer: Now after Jud and the girls left the sat down and had a heart to heart with Cooter. Don't you just love families like this one**

**DUKE FARM**

Luke and Bo were sitting on the porch with Jesse and Daisy. Daisy hadn't shared what the little girl had told her. But it weighed heavily on her mind. "Daisy you've been awfully quiet." Luke said.

"That little girl Lacy did seem ok to you?" Daisy asked.

"She seemed like she was tired." Bo said.

"Yeah and that mother of hers snatched pretty hard. I surprised she didn't break her arm." Jesse said.

"That's the thing fellas when I was at the car with her she said that Sarabeth ain't her mama." Daisy said.

"Maybe she adopted her." Bo said.

"No she said her momma lived in Florida." Daisy said.

Luke who had been quiet during this conversation spoke. "Wonder if they've gotten any missing kids reports by her description." Luke said. Before anyone could say anything the phone rang. Jesse answered it and his face paled at what was said.

Daisy noticed and asked. "What's wrong Uncle Jesse?" She asked.

"That was Mike Newman Jennifer's adoptive other older brother. Jennifer's daughter was kidnaped a week ago." Jesse said.

"Oh poor Jennifer. How she's taking it?" Daisy asked.

"Mike said he's scared she'll pass out." Jesse said.

"Fellas I think it's time we ask Jud where he met this girl at." Daisy said. Everyone nodded.

**Balladeer: Now while the Dukes were talking so were Sarabeth and a cousin of hers.**

**HIDEOUT SPOT**

Sarabeth and her cousin Misty were standing in the hideout. "Does Donny and mom know that Lacy is coming?" Sarabeth asked.

"No. They think it's you and boxer boy." Misty said pointing to Jud who was reading Lacy a story.

"K. Let's keep it that way." Sarabeth said.

**Balladeer: Now that sounds suspicious to me. What about you**?

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Balladeer: While everyone was trying to get information out of Jud something was revealed. Now Dukes don't lie. That's a known fact in Hazzard county.**

**DUKE FARM.**

Jesse sat down at the table with the rest of the bunch. "Jud where did you meet this Sarabeth at?" He asked.

"Well sir it's kinda complicated where to start." Jud said.

"Beginning is normally best." Jesse said. 'Right." Well Jud told em the story and they all just looked at each other.

"And what about the Girl Lacy?" Luke asked.

"Said her sister asked her to raise her. Something about drug problems." Jud said. Just then the phone rang and Daisy got up. When she came back they all looked at her.

"That Jennifer's brother. They stopped searching." She said. All of them looked down.

"Who's Jennifer?" Jud asked.

"I guess we better tell him." Luke said.

'Tell me what?" Jud asked.

"After you were born I was 3 when you were born. Mom and dad had another baby. Well the car wreck we were in didn't kill the toddler. We have a baby sister who is 23 years old. I met her about 2 months ago." Luke said.

"I have a baby sister. What's she like?" Jud asked.

"She looks like you both. And Jud I hate to say this but the kid that Sarabeth claims her sister gave to her I think it's Jennifer's daughter." Jesse said.

"No wonder the kid look like Luke I thought I was seeing things." Jud said.

"She sure does." Bo said slapping Luke on the back.

"Well I guess we need to find out if Lacy is our niece." Jud said.

"Alright here's what we do." Luke said planning out what was to be done.

**Balladeer: Now while Hazzard was getting ready to help get Lacy back and even Roscoe was in on it. In Clayburn Jennifer was detoriating minute by minute. I swear that girl looks like a ghost.**

**CLAYBURN JENNIFER'S HOME**

The search had been called off and Mike had the task of keeping Jennifer sane. Not an easy task. Jennifer was sitting on the back porch watching their hunting dogs play with Jackie. Mike sat down beside her. "Hey." He said.

"Hey." She said back in hoarse voice.

"She sure is having fun." Mike said.

Jennifer nodded. "Yeah." She said looking at the yard.

"They searched for 5 days." Mike said.

"I know. I just don't think she's dead or anything." Jennifer said.

"I know. We'll find her." Mike said pulling Jennifer to him.

**Balladeer: Now don't that just make you want to hug her. I know I would.**

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Balladeer: Now the plan was for Jud to convince Sarabeth to let him take Lacy to the Duke farm. Think she'll buy it?**

**HAZZARD HOTEL**

Sarabeth was sitting on the banister watching Jud. 'Hey Handsome." She said.

He smiled. "Hey." He said kissing her cheek.

"Where've you been?" Sarabeth asked.

"I wanted to spend some time with my brother and cousins." Jud said going into the room.

"You love your brother don't you?" Sarabeth asked. Jud stood looking at Lacy sleeping. They were right she looks exactly like Luke. Her hair even had his curls.

"Yeah. I found out I have a younger sister. And while I was there she called and said her daughter had been kidnaped." Jud said.

**Balladeer: Now judging by Sarabeth's face she looks guilty.**

"That's awful." Sarabeth said.

"I know. Wish I could do something to help." Jud said.

"Well sweetie I'm going to bed." Sarabeth said kissing his cheek and heading to the far bed. Jud waited about 3 hours before he picked up Lacy and carried her to his car.

**DUKE FARM**

Luke and Bo seen Jud's headlights and went outside. "Got her?" Bo asked quietly to Jud.

"Yeah piece of cake. We're gonna have to keep her going cause Sarabeth will suspect she's here." Jud said taking a sleeping Lacy out of the backseat.

"She sure is cute." Luke said taking her from Jud.

'She sure is." Bo said rubbing her back.

"Poor kid is away from momma." Jud said.

"Well let's get her in the house til morning. Then if Sarabeth comes out here we'll move her." Luke said adjusting her in his arms.

"Alright. Let's go inside." Bo said moving behind Luke into the house.

**Balladeer: Now don't that make you melt. 2 brothers a cousin and a little girl. Yep this is shaping into a real family mess. **

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Balladeer: Now that the Dukes have Lacy . Sarabeth is on a war path. And poor ole Roscoe is to keep her in his sights.**

**DUKE FARM**

Luke was sitting in the kitchen with the rest of the Dukes drinking coffee when a little girl in bare foot came in rubbing her eyes. "Hey sweetie." Daisy said squatting in front of Lacy and picking her up.

"Am I going back to my momma soon?" Lacy asked.

"Sure are Lace." Jud said.

Lacy smiled. "Yay. I miss her. And Uncle Mike and my Cousin Jackie." Lacy rambled on.

"I bet they're missing you too." Uncle Jesse said.

"But first we gotta get your Aunt Sarabeth." Bo said.

"Lace think you can help us?" Luke asked.

"I can twy." Lacy said in her 3 year old voice.

"Now do you like fast cars?" Bo asked.

"My mommy has a fast caw. And I luv it." Lacy said getting excited.

'Alright. Here's what we have to do." Luke said telling the family the plan

**Balladeer: Now while the Dukes were planning with Little Lacy Sarabeth and her cousin Misty were just now noticing the girl missing.**

**HOTEL**

Sarabeth sat up and looked over to the other bed and to see the baby missing. "LACY!" Sarabeth yelled.

Misty who had just pulled up ran up to the room. "Sarabeth?" She called.

"She's gone." Sarabeth said.

"Well she's small she couldn't of gone far." Misty said.

"You idiot Jud probably took her with him. I'll just call him on the radio." Sarabeth said walking to the rental car.

**Balladeer: I hate it when the blonde girls are smarter. Jud better watch out.**

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Balladeer: While Sarabeth and Jud were talking on the radio Bo and Luke were showing Lacy the General Lee. And ole Roscoe was trying to convince Boss that helping the Dukes wasn't such a bad idea since it was a child they were really helping. That man is as hard headed as a brick.**

**COUNTY OFFICE**

Boss was sitting in his office when Roscoe came in carrying his dog Flash. 'Roscoe why'd you bring that flea bag in here?" Boss asked.

"Flash just wants to be around me. She luvs her daddy. Kuhee kuhee." Roscoe said.

'Alright. Did you get those Dukes?" Boss asked.

"Well Boss see there's a problem." Roscoe said.

"Problem. The only problem is you. You dipstick." Boss said.

"Well see Boss they had a family emergency. Luke's Niece was kidnaped from Florida." Roscoe said.

"That's too bad." Boss said.

**Balladeer: Well I don't believe it Boss actually has a heart. Meanwhile Jud Bo and Luke were getting Lacy settled in the General lee.**

**DUKE FARM**

Bo was sitting in the driver's seat and Jud had climbed into the back seat. "Alright Lace climb over the seat." Jud said. Lacey made quick work of getting to Jud.

"Ok you guys ready?" Bo asked.

"Ready." Jud said.

"Weady Fweddy." Lacy piped in causing all 3 men to laugh.

"My name ain't Freddy." Bo said laughing. Lacy giggled. Luke took a good look at the girl cause she was his niece. And as soon as she was back with Jennifer he would be happy.

**Balladeer: Now that is sweet. One little girl for 3 men. Don't know if they can handle her.**

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Balladeer: Now that Luke Jud and Bo had Lacy out on the wide open road Boss and Roscoe came to the farm. That was right after Sarabeth came to him offering him money.**

**DUKE FARM**

Jesse and Daisy were sitting at the table silently praying that Lacy would be reunited with Jennifer. When Boss Hoggs car pulled up they both rolled their eyes. ""J D what do I owe this pleasure?" Jesse asked.

"Well Jesse me and Sheriff Coltrane wanted to lend our services to get the little tot back to it's mother." Boss said.

"Well we can handle it. But thank you for the offer." Jesse said.

"Alrighty then. Roscoe let's go." Boss said.

"But Boss what about the girl who offered you the reward for finding the girl?" Roscoe asked.

"Hush you dipstick." Boss said laughing.

'What girl J D?" Jesse asked.

"Some girl came and offered Boss 1 million dollars to get a little girl back." Roscoe said.

"What was her name?" Daisy asked.

"Sarabeth I believe." Boss said.

"Huh." Daisy said.

"Well me and the Sheriff will be out of your hair now. Come on Roscoe let's go." Boss said pushing the Sheriff off the farm.

Daisy turned to Jesse. "Do you think Sarabeth thinks Jud took Lacy?" Daisy asked.

"I don't know but we better inform the boys." Jesse said going to call em.

**Balladeer: While Jesse was informing the boys of the information Boss and Roscoe had accidentally slipped em. Sarabeth and Misty were looking everywhere for Lacy.**

**MISTY'S CAR**

Sarabeth was sitting in the front looking at a map of Hazzard county. "There's so many places she could have gone too." Sarabeth said.

"Well what about your boyfriend. Think of any places he could have taken her?" Misty asked.

"A farm off of Old Mills road. Something about his brother living there." Sarabeth said.

"Well let's go take a look." Misty said gunning the car.

**Balladeer; With the information Uncle Jesse gave em the boys and Little Lacy were riding on the back roads of Hazzard.**

**GENERAL LEE.**

Luke had taken a pleading Lacy up into his lap and was holding onto her as Bo was driving the speed limit. "This is fun." Lacy said excited.

"Does your mom drive fast in her car?" Luke asked.

"Mommy dwives fast whenever I ask her to. But not all the time. I sure miss her." Lacy said.

"I bet you do. Lacy what did Sarabeth tell you about your mommy?" Bo asked.

"She told me that Mommy didn't want me no mowe . And that I was a bad girl if I ever cried cause I missed her." Lacy said. Luke Bo and Jud shared a look.

"Lacy listen to me. You can miss your mommy until we get you and her back together. And if you need to cry you do it. Ok. But I know for a fact your mommy wants you back. I tell you what when we get to where we're going we'll call her and you guys can talk." Luke said hugging the little girl to him. Bo smiled and revved the engine and gunned it.

**Balladeer: Yall know this all started just cause Jud wanted Luke to meet his girlfriend. **

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Balladeer: Now Luke Bo Jud and Lacy were planning on staying at Cooters old farm. Meanwhile Sarabeth and Misty were making it to the farm.**

**DUKE FARM**

Sarabeth jumped out of the car and ran up the steps knocking on the back door. Daisy who had been snapping beans went to the door. "Yes?" She asked.

"Um you probably don't remember me but I am Jud's girlfriend. Sarabeth." She said.

"I remember. Who's your friend?" Daisy asked.

"Oh this is my cousin Misty. Seems this morning I got up and my daughter was gone. Jud hasn't come with her has he?" Sarabeth asked.

"No Sugar he hasn't sorry." Daisy said acting all sincere.

"Alright thank you." Sarabeth said leaving.

**Balladeer. After Sarabeth and Misty left the farm Daisy radioed the boys and let em know what was going on. She also questioned them about calling Jennifer and letting her know that Lacy was alright.**

**COOTER FARM**

Jud was sitting on a saw horse watching Bo and Luke interact. He hadn't noticed it before but the touched were those of. "No it can't be." Jud said to himself. It was almost like they were lovers. Luke slapped Bo on the side and walked over to Jud.

"How is the baby doing?" Luke asked.

"Oh she's fine. Sleeping on the hay over there." Jud said pointing to the stack of hay in the corner where a snoozing Lacy was laid.

"Good. Bo is gonna go call Mike. Let him know that we have a package for them to come get. So then you can meet our little sister." Luke said.

"Sounds good little brother. Man I can't believe we have a little sister. Tell me what is she like?" Jud asked.

**Balladeer: Luke filled Jud in on Jennifer while Bo called Mike. Now this plan is turning out nicely. But I don't think Sarabeth will like that too much.**

**CLAYBURN FLORIDA**

Mike was walking back into the house after loading the hunting truck with camping stuff. Him Jennifer and Jackie were going camping in the woods this weekend. Friends of Rhonda and Ricky's were helping him keep Jennifer occupied. He was stopped dead in his tracks when he spotted a picture of Jennifer holding Lacy the day she was born 3 years ago. He had to hold back his tears.

**Balladeer: Now I would be sad to see that too.**

Mike was startled by the phone. He picked it up. "Hello?" He asked.

"Mike Newman?" The voice asked.

"Yes." He said.

"I'm Bo Duke. I'm I guess Jennifer's cousin." Bo said.

"Oh yes she mentioned you. Sorry she hasn't called or anything. She hasn't been real talkative." Mike said.

"I can bet. Listen we have a package for her. It can be an early Christmas gift." Bo said.

"Um ok. Call me before you leave and I'll tell you where we are. If you can reach us here call my grandparents." Mike said.

'Sounds good. Give Jennifer our love." Bo said.

"I will. Thanks for calling." Mike said and hung up.

Jennifer came out of the kitchen at that time. "Who was on the phone?" She asked.

"Bo. Said they had a package for you." Mike said.

"Oh? Are they coming here?" Jennifer asked.

"Yeah but not for a couple of days. Come on we have a camping trip and deer to kill." Mike said linking his arm around her shoulders.

**Balladeer: Think Bo and Luke can get to Clayburn before Christmas?**

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Balladeer: Bo and Luke were talking with Cooter Jesse and Daisy at an old still site about a plan.**

**STILL SITE**

Luke was leaning on the General Bo beside him. Jud was sitting in Daisy's jeep. And Uncle Jesse was in his truck. Lacy was sitting with Bo on the hood of the General. "Well how I see it. Sarabeth and her cousin Misty are helping someone. And my guess it's Donny and Bethany." Luke said.

"So how do we get Lacy to Clayburn without them knowing it?" Bo asked.

"Am I going home?" Lacy asked.

"Why don't you like me?" Bo asked.

"Yes. But I wanna see my mommy." Lacy said in a sad tone.

Luke reached over and patted her arm. "Then I guess we better get Sarabeth and Misty then. So you and your mommy can see each other." Luke said.

"My mommy was right." Lacy said.

"What was she right about Dear?" Jesse asked.

"You people are good." Lacy said in her 3 year old voice.

"Well here is what we do." Luke said.

**Balladeer: While Luke was giving them instructions on what to do. Boss was meeting with Sarabeth. Now I think the fat is fixing to hit the fire.**

**COUNTY OFFICE.**

Sarabeth was fuming. "Listen Hogg I want that little girl back. I don't care how you have to do it. Just get her back." Sarabeth said.

"Alright alright. But the price just went up." Boss said.

"What?" She asked.

"The price just went up to 20 thousand semolians." Boss said.

Sarabeth sat thinking about it. "Alright." Sarabeth said leaving the office. Enos and Roscoe who were on the outside of the office looked at each other worried.

"Sheriff that little girl don't belong to Sarabeth." Enos said.

"I know that you dipstick. Go radio the Dukes let em on the deal." Roscoe said.

**Balladeer: Well whadda you know Roscoe telling Enos to go radio the Dukes. This is bad. I'd rather him chase em. **

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

**Balladeer: While Enos was telling the Dukes of the plan Jud was getting into place at the farm. Daisy Luke Bo and Jesse were supposed to be in town when. She came. Roscoe now he's a different story.**

**DUKE FARM**

Jud was sitting on the couch looking at a book when a knock came on the door. "Hold on." Jud said going to the door. "Sarabeth." Jud said opening it all the way.

"Jud where is she?" Sarabeth asked.

'Where's who?" Jud asked.

"Lacy. My daughter." Sarabeth said.

"Oh her. My brother took her." Jud said.

"K. Listen i am sorry for our fight." Sarabeth said.

"Me too. Listen about Lacy. It's come to my attention that she ain't really your daughter." Jud said.

"What? Who told you that?" Sarabeth asked. Luke Bo Daisy and Jesse came out of the bedrooms then.

"Oh your brother told you? What does he know?" Sarabeth asked.

"I know that your last name and my little sisters is the same. So that makes me wonder what you're doing with the child in that room." Jud said.

"Jennifer is your little sister?" Misty asked.

"Yes i just learned this fact yesterday." Jud said.

"We met her a couple months ago. About the time your ma and step pa were being arrested. In fact Jennifer made the arrest." Jesse said.

"So why did you kid nap Lacy?" Bo asked.

"She's my daughter. I didn't kid nap her. Jennifer was supposed to give her up. Let me and my boyfriend raise it. She backed out the night she had her." Sarabeth said.

"Wonder why." Daisy said.

"I don't know. All i know is i am rectifying it." Sarabeth said.

"Freeze." Roscoe said coming into the house.

"Roscoe what are you doing here?" Jesse asked.

"I heard we have a kidnapper." Roscoe said.

Jud nodded. 'We do." Jud said.

**Balladeer: Now there is a true brother folks. Luke and Jud need a sister to keep them in line.**

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

**Balladeer: Now that Sarabeth and Misty were in jail. The Dukes were getting ready to take Lacy to Clayburn. And Jesse thought that all of them should present this pretty package.**

**CLAYBURN FLORIDA**

Bo pulled the General lee into the wooded area that Mike had told him about. "Lacy who are all those people sitting around the table?" Luke asked.

"They'we my mommy's friends. The couple close to the bue twuck is Uncle Jimmy and Aunt Margie. The man that has his back to us is Uncle Eddie. And the woman beside him is Aunt Nette." Lacy said.

Daisy smirked. 'Well you have a lot of people that love you." She said.

"Uncle Mike's truck ain't here." Lacy said looking around.

Ricky and Eddie came over to the car. "Can we help you?" Eddie asked.

"Hi Uncle Eddie. Hi Grandpa." Lacy said.

Ricky turned back to the group. "RADIO MIKE TELL HIM WE HAVE SOMETHING FOR EM.," Ricky yelled. Ricky pulled Lacy out of the car and hugged her.

"Put me down." Lacy said.

"Oh sweet heart we were worried so much about you." Rhonda said coming over.

"I want my mommy." Lacy said.

"Lacy mommy will be here soon." Margie Grimes said.

"Who are you guys any ways?" Eddie asked.

"Oh we're sorry. I'm Jesse Duke this is my nephews Bo and Luke and Jud and my niece Daisy." Jesse said.

"One of em is Jennifer's biological brother." Margie said.

"And judging by the resemblance of Lacy I'd say it's Luke." Jimmy Grimes said.

"Has anyone called Jennifer and Mike?" Rhonda asked.

**Balladeer: I think Luke and the rest of the Dukes have some explaining to do. Meanwhile Jennifer and Mike have a big surprise waiting for em. Where were they. They were picking up a dog.**

**OTHER SIDE OF WOODS.**

Mike was driving when the radio crackled. "Break Mike." Came over the air.

"Go ahead." Mike said.

"Where you at?" Eddie asked.

"Coming down Center grade. Why?" Mike asked looking at Jennifer.

"We have people who want to speak with you." Eddie said.

"Be there in 10 minutes.." Mike said.

"Wonder what that's about." Jennifer said.

"Haven't a clue." Mike said. 10 minutes later they pulled into the camp. Mike didn't recognize the car beside Jennifer's.

"Who's car is that?" Mike asked.

"Looks like Bo and Luke's car." Jennifer said.

"Oh yeah General lee right?" Mike said stopping in front of the table. Jennifer climbed down from the truck and was greeted by Ricky and Luke talking.

"Hi mommy." A little voice said from behind Jennifer.

"Mike I think I lost my mind." Jennifer said.

"Why?" Mike asked smiling brightly.

"Cause I coulda sworn just heard Lacy say Hi mommy." Jennifer said.

"Cause I did Mommy." Lacy said.

Jennifer turned around and looked down to see her daughter. "Oh my god." Jennifer said picking Lacy up and hugging her to me.

Jesse nudged Luke and Bo to look at the display. "That is a mother's love boys." Jesse said.

"I missed you so much." Jennifer said.

"I missed you too Mommy. But if you're happy I'm back why are you crying?" Lacy asked causing everyone to laugh.

"Cause mommy's cry when their happy." Jennifer said.

"Oh. Ok." Lacy said.

Jesse Bo Daisy and Luke came up to the duo. "Hey Sugar." Daisy said hugging Jennifer.

"Hey. I guess this was your guys package?" Jennifer asked.

"Yes it was. Pretty neat package huh?" Bo asked.

Jennifer smirked. "Very near and dear to my heart. So I guess you all met everyone?" Jennifer asked not making eye contact with Luke.

"Yes we did. Daisy Bo why don't we go and meet Mike. Give these 2 a minute." Jesse said hugging Jennifer.

"Ok." Daisy said releasing Jennifer.

Bo hugged her. "You're right. She does look just like him." Bo said smirking while walking away.

"I can't thank you enough for bringing my daughter back to me." Jennifer said.

"No thanks needed. When I figured out who she was I had to do it." Luke said. Jennifer just hugged him and held him for a few minutes.

"There's something else I want to show you." Luke said wrapping his arm around her shoulder and walking her back to the group of people.

"Jud come here." Luke said. Jud walked over and nodded to his older brother and younger sister.

"Jud Kane this is Jennifer Macy. Jennifer this is Jud he is I think 3 years older than you." Luke said.

Jennifer was confused. "Is he a cousin?" Jennifer asked.

"No Jud is our brother." Luke said.

Jennifer just shook her head. "I go look for my brother and gain 2 cousins and an uncle and now another brother. Will wonder ever cease." Jennifer asked. Everyone laughed.

**Balladeer: Luke Jud and Jennifer got to know one another better. And Bo and Luke were indeed a couple. But that's another story. Sarabeth and Misty got prison time right along side Donny and Bethany. Boss never did get his money. But he did get Roscoe back on the department parole. Or what is left of it. And the Dukes got a few more friends. Yall come back ya here.**

**END**


End file.
